


Something Old, Something New

by huntressofdreams



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Sherlock AU, Sherlock Fluff, cat!Molly, cat!Moriarty, pet store au, pet!lock, prompt, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntressofdreams/pseuds/huntressofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: can you write a teen!lock fic? ... John, working at a pet store, sells an evil kitty to a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> I'm American, so if anything is particularly not British that should be, I apologize in advance for my ignorance

"Molly!" John called. "Molly, come back here!" He chased her into a corner and picked the cat up. Rubbing her ears, he told her, "I know you don't like it, but you have got to take a bath. You smell absolutely dreadful." He held the poor cat until she had calmed down, the put her back down with the other cats. John left them with another worker and made his way over to the dogs.

Working at a humane shelter that specialized in strays was the best part of John Watson's day. Still in high school, he only worked part time, but it was better than spending the majority of his day with his sister (not that he didn't like her, but, you know, siblings). This way, he didn't have to see her until dinner most days, and he got to spend time taking care of the animals he loved.

While feeding Greg, the yellow lab, he heard the bell indicating the door opening. "Customers, Greg," he said, filling a bowl. "Maybe they've come to take you away from me." Greg barked and slapped his paw on John's foot. "No, we wouldn't like that, now, would we?" John said in reply. He scratched behind the dog's ear and left.

"Why do you want a cat again?" someone was saying as John walked in. Another one of your expiriments, I suppose?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Mycroft," came the bitter reply.

"Can I help you?" John interrupted.

"My idiot little brother," the taller - and, apparently, older - of the two said, "is looking for a pet cat."

"Well, you certainly came to the right place," John replied with a small grin. When neither laughed, he coughed. "Right. Follow me, then."

John showed the brothers - Sherlock and Mycroft Holmes, he learned - down a hallway and to a room where cats sat on the carpet, window sills, and in kennels. On days when the center didn't expect any business - like a Monday at four in the afternoon - they let the animals wander in and out of their cages, so long as they remained in their respective rooms.

Mycroft remained by the door as John pointed out the different cats. He was dreadful at remembering the name of their breed, so he just said their names as they were pointed out by Sherlock or himself.

"This here's Molly," he said. "And, uh, that one-" he pointed "-that one's Mrs. Hudson. And that there - the brown one? - that's Sally. And-"

"What about him?" Sherlock interrupted.

John followed his finger. "The black one?"

Sherlock nodded sharply, bringing his arm back down. "Yes What's his name?"

John hesitated, looking back and forth between cat and possibly-future-owner. "Moriarty," he choked out. He rushed on, adding, "but you don't want that one, believe me. He's evil."

Sherlock locked his gaze on his brother. "We'll take him."

* * *

 

The Holmes brothers came back a few days later, complete with paperwork. John pulled in the parking lot as they did, just coming back from school. He nodded to them and went to fetch Moriarty.

After everything was taken care of, John said to Sherlock, "Now, it's too late to change your mind. This is the cat you get. And he is evil."

Sherlock just nodded. His brother, however, said, "Thank you. Come on, now, Sherlock."

John waved them out, hoping they wouldn't be back to return their new pet.

 

 


End file.
